


an understanding

by spooning



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooning/pseuds/spooning
Summary: Wonyoung gives you an unmistakable look during a photoshoot. You know exactly what to do.
Relationships: Jang Wonyoung/Original Male Character, Jang Wonyoung/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	an understanding

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags and warnings. before you comment how sick i am for writing this, consider: idgaf about your morals :D oh and sorry if there are spelling mistakes lol i didn't proof read this at all.

You're sitting in a corner of the photoshoot set, looking at your phone, bored out of your mind. You're waiting for Wonyoung to finish the shoot so you can finally go home and get some rest. The shoot was supposed to be 3 hours long but it dragged out almost 2 hours. 

You yawn and stretch your arms, earning a few nasty glares from the photographers and lighting directors. Please, like they wouldn't feel bored too if they were you. You're a glorified babysitter, basically; you even tried to ask around if you could help out, but everyone said no. Magazine people are perfectionist, you've come to learn. 

There's nothing interest on your phone anymore, so you slide it into your pocket and look around. The set designers are about to finish decorating the very last set, and Wonyoung is in the back getting dressed and getting her makeup done for one last shoot.  
You almost gasp loudly when she steps into the set. She's wearing a medium-length ivory satin slip dress with golden heels and jewelry. Her hair is wavy and voluminous, and her makeup is natural except for the golden glossy lipstick she has on her luscious lips. But the best part about the outfit are the enormous pair of angel wings she's clad with, which make her look, of course, angelic and ethereal. 

You've always though that Wonyoung is very beautiful, sexy, even, but this is the first time you feel utterly attracted to her. For a second you feel ashamed, given that you're 5 years older than her, but you truly can't help yourself. You gotta have her. 

While you're deep in thought, you realize that you're starting at her, and she's staring back. You feel your cheeks warm up slightly, and she laughs. You must've blushed. Embarrassing. 

The director of the shoot asks Wonyoung something, causing her to look at him instead. He says something that you don't hear, and she smiles wider. You feel a pang of jealousy. He instructs her to sit down on the set so they can start the shoot. While the pictures are being taken, you lock eyes with Wonyoung several times, and she looks at you with an intensity that you don't fully understand, but you crave whatever she's offering. You briefly doubt if she's just acting that intense for the photoshoot, since it could fit the theme, but doubt it. 

The photoshoot continues for 20 minutes more. When they're finally done, Wonyoung bows and thanks everyone, and walks away to change into her normal clothes. She opens the door to the dressing room and enters, but before she closes the door behind her, she turns around and looks at you, smirking. You look at her with a questioning look on your face, and then she nods and closes the door. 

She doesn't have to ask twice. 

You wait a minute before walking towards the dressing room as to not raise suspicions, although all the photoshoot staff seems to be busy putting everything away. You stop for a second in front of the door before you knock on it, taking a deep breath. Knock, knock. 

"Come in" 

You open the door and quickly enter the room, closing the door behind you, making sure to lock it. The sight in front of you makes your heart skip a beat. In front of you, on the other side of the dressing room is Wonyoung, in nothing but her underwear. Her body is incredibly toned and fit, long pale legs and gorgeous petite breasts. 

She's sitting on a bench, with her legs slightly parted, like she's ready for you to take her. Her underwear is white, and you can see her hardened nipples peeking through her bra. 

"How were you so sure that it was me?" You ask her, teasingly. You don't walk towards her just yet, you want to make her beg for it. 

"I was hoping it was you". 

"What if i was the director, huh?" 

"Maybe I could have some fun with him, if you're not up for it." 

Before she can say anything else you close the space between you, grab her by the back of her neck and kiss her, making her stand up. She automatically wraps her arms around your neck and kisses you back. Her mouth moves skillfully against yours, parting her lips so she can taste the inside of your mouth with her tongue. You unclasp her bra and grope her small tits, feeling her hard nipples against your palms and pinching them slightly. She moans against your mouth and places her thigh between your legs, rubbing your election through your jeans. You detach yourself from her and take your shirt off; while you do so, she stares at you hungrily, her pupils are dilated and her lips are parted, breathing heavily. She's so turned on, and so are you. 

You kiss her again, this time on the jaw, traveling down towards her chest. You start sucking one of her hard nipples and use your hand to massage the other. She's moaning hard, so you use your free hand to cover her lips to shut her up. You're surprised when she starts sucking on your fingers, like a child sucking on a lollipop. She moans slightly while doing so, but you take your slick digits out of her pretty mouth and direct them towards her panties. You slide your fingers above her clit first, and start rubbing there. Her folds are warm and wet. She starts moaning and whining. 

"Slut." That only makes her wetter, and she starts moving her hips upwars to meet your fingers. 

"Please" She says, her eyes glossy, lost in pleasure. Her chin is messy with her own spit, and her chest is adorned with red marks you left on her pale skin. 

"Please what, baby?" You ask her, teasingly. 

"Just put them inside". But she's not getting what she wants that easily. You slap her lightly on the face, not strong enough to hurt, but strong enough to startle her. 

"You have to give me something else first" 

You remove your fingers from her pussy and lick them. Fuck, she tastes like heaven; you have to eat her out before your little session ends. You start taking your pants off, and she realizes what you want and starts helping you,getting on her knees to facilitate the job. When you take your hard cock out, you see her eyes widen slightly. 

"What's wrong, sweetheart, never seen a cock up close and personal before?" The surprised look on her face disappears and is replaced by one of excitement and decision. She grabs your cock by the base and starts stroking up and down. You moan softly, her hand feels incredible, and it's been a while since you've had someone else's hand touching you. She starts jerking you off with both hands, using your pre-cum as makeshift lube. You expect her to start sucking on your cock, but instead she uses one hand to circle the tip, the other keeps jerking up and down your shaft, and her head leans forward and down and starts licking on your balls. She licks them with her tongue before sucking one of them into her mouth. She knows what she's doing, and she's definitely one of the best laids you've ever had. 

"How are so so good at this, damn." She starts sucking your other testicle and you feel like you're about to bust. 

"Stop." you order her, and she complies. "I want to eat you out before fucking you." 

You lay on the floor on your back and instruct her to get on all fours on top of you, so her pussy is hovering above your face and her face is on top of your crotch. She starts sucking your cock shamelessly, swallowing more than half in one go, her mouth is hot and it's hard for you not to thrust all the way into her throat. 

"Fuck," you grunt. "you're taking my cock so well, aren't you a little slut? I bet you swallow every cock anyone puts in front of you, huh? I bet you'd get on your knees for any guys that asks, I might have to bring my friends next time so I can share you with them." 

You use your hands to lower her hips towards your face so you can finally taste her teenage pussy. It's glistening in front of you, and it's so wet that a drop of slick falls on your chin. Her pussy is beautiful, the prettiest you have ever seen: her folds are pink, a little darker on the outside, and her opening is dripping and inviting. You flatten your tongue and lick from her clit to her opening, making her moan, your cock in her mouth muffling the sound. You start working your tongue inside her pussy and at the same time you thrust your hips up, making Wonyoung swallow even more of your cock. She's deepthroating you like a pro, her nose touching the base of your hard member every time you thrust all the way in. You take two of your fingers and slide them along her folds before entering her vagina slowly; she's tight and wet, her walls contract against your fingers pulling them in. She moans on your cock and starts canting her hips to meet your fingers. You shove them all the way in and start fingering her roughly while your tongue works on her clit. She starts sucking you cock and moans loud on your cock, and you, once again, start feeling like you're going to cum. You consider coming on her face, but not today. You luckily brought a condom with you. 

You maneuver you both so she's on her back this time, and you kiss her roughly before putting the condom on. She looks at you expectantly, biting her lips and rubbing her own clit, waiting for you. You position yourself between her legs and rub your cockhead on her wet folds. She starts moving her hips towards your cock, impatient to finally have it inside her 

"You want this?", you ask, pushing the tip of your cock inside. It feels impossibly hot and tight, and you wonder if you might be her first. But she doesn't seem to feel any discomfort, so most likely her pussy is just super tight because of how young she is. 

"Hnng, yes, please, daddy", she moans, her eyes are glossy and unfocused. You are a bit surprised by the title, but extremely turned on at the same time. You finally push your cock all the way in and she screams. You briefly wonder if someone heard her, but you're too focused on the feeling of the young pussy swallowing your cock to care. You keep your member all the way inside and give her a minute to adjust. 

"Daddy, please, fuck me, please, fuck-", she's interrupted by you pulling almost all of your cock out and then roughly pushing back in al the way. Her mouth opens wide in a silent scream, and she starts drooling a little before whimpering and biting her lip. Your hips start thrusting all the way in, and you take both of her legs and place them over your shoulder, letting you push in even deeper. 

"Fuck, Wony, you feel incredible. Do you like this? Do you like my fat cock ramming inside your teen pussy?" 

"Hhhn, yes, please, more", she's begging for more. What a slut. But you're gonna give her what she wants, so you start quickening your pace to make her cum, and you rub her clit at the same time, causing her to scream again. You bend down to kiss her to keep her quiet, and she wraps her arms around your neck and her legs around your hips, and she starts grinding her hips on yours. You're barely doing any of the work, the little whore is doing everything for you. Her pace starts to falter, she's about to cum. You start rubbing her clit harder and slam your hips into hers even faster. You feel her walls contract on your cock and she cums with a loud sob. 

You keep fucking her as hard as you can, even though she whimpers at the overstimulation. 

"Fuck... it's too much.. ahh." 

You pull out of her and take the condom off, jerking your dick off so you can come on her stomach. You finally do, grunting, and streaks of white paint her pale skin. 

You fall on your back besides her, and you both pant heavily before breaking out in laughter. 

"Next time", she says, "you're coming on my face."

**Author's Note:**

> comment what you think i should write next :)


End file.
